


the mystery

by HamilSmut_02 (HamilWriter_02)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolded, Blindfolded Smut, I thought of this in the shower, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Partially Deaf Alexander, Party, Smut, Switch Alexander, i had to write it, sex party game, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilSmut_02
Summary: Alexander's best friend, John Laurens is throwing a party. Drinks, smoking, and party games.Thomas is dragged there by a friend of his.John comes up with a party game.Everyone who is willing to participate will vote in two people. These two people will go into a room blindfolded. The pair is supposed to have sex, even though they don't know who the other person is.Everyone thinks that voting Hamilton and Jefferson in together would be fucking hilarious.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen- guys- my main account is HamilWriter_02...I'd appreciate if you don't mention this smut account on my fics on my main fanfics. I purposely made a psued so I can separate the smut from my other stories haha

"Lex, why do you enjoy wearing this shit so much?" John said as he pulled on the strings of the dark green corset-like contraption on his friend's torso. Alexander snorted and smirked. He shrugged. "I don't know, it just makes me feel sexy. And it flattens my stomach more." John tied it and then stepped back. 

Alex tucked his leggings under the corset and then grabbed a black jacket and pulled it on. Then he let his hair out of the elastic so his hearing aids would be covered. He turned around, grabbing his dark lipstick as he did so. "So when's this party starting?"

"20 minutes. The ladies will be here in 15." John replied casually as Alex applied lipstick. "Don't you mean the babes? They aren't just 'ladies', Jack." Alex said once he finished. John rolled his eyes. "Fine. The babes will be here in 15." 

Alex blew a kiss towards John and then and walked out of the room to get his shoes.

* * *

"Do I have to go James?" Thomas asked, obviously annoyed. His friend, James Madison, sighed and then started pulling him out the door. "Yes you do have to go. I promised Laurens I would be there, and I don't want to go alone. It would make me look stupid to show up alone."

Thomas grumbled as he walked with James to the car outside. 

Once they both got in, James started driving to John and Alexander's aparment just off campus. They could have walked, but James was feeling lazy. Once they arrived, James got out of the car and went over to Thomas' side to drag him out. "Come on."

Only because he had no choice, Thomas sighed and stepped out of the car, trudging behind his friend. As they approached the front door, they could hear laughter and the occasional shout. James knocked loudly and shortly after the door opened.

Alex scanned the two over with his eyes and sighed. Thomas looked at his outfit and said,"What the fuck are you wearing? You look like a slut." Alex winked and said, "Why thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I'm guessing your just jealous I can kiss all three Schuylers without getting slapped." 

James held back a chuckle as Alex walked back in, leaving the door open. Slightly pink, Thomas stepped in and James followed after.

* * *

"Take a shot if you've slept with over five people in this room." John said, smirking in Alex's direction. Alex groaned and took a shot. "Are all of you against me or something?" 

"I don't buy it. You took a shot for going to jail too. Who have you slept with Hamilton? Name them." Thomas said with a skeptical tone.

Alex laughed and then started listing names and pointing at people. "Laurens, Lafayette, Maria, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Burr, one time was Seabury, once was Lee....Oh! I've slept with a few teachers...Washington...Lincoln...not for grades. Just for the fun of it. There's more." Thomas was the only one in the room that looked surprised.

"To be honest, you and James are probably the only people in this room that I haven't slept with." Alex said, almost bored.

* * *

"I have a game idea!" John announced proudly, slightly tipsy. A group of people gathered. "We are going to vote in two people. The pair most voted will go into a room blindfolded, and they'll have sex not knowing who the other person is! The people can talk, but try to make it so the person can't recognize you." 

There were laughs and shouts of agreement. Thomas didn't want to seem afraid or stupid so he joined in. These people are so close they'll probably choose a pair from their friend group.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle, backs to the middle, with their eyes shut tightly. John and Peggy were counting the votes and they all heard the occasional snort or fit of laughter. Finally, John announced he would go around the circle and put one of the blindfolds on the first person.

Alex smirked as he felt the fabric go over his eyes. He planned to use an accent that he used to get teased for. The accent he got from the Carribean. Alex usually forced himself to not use the accent, so it would be pretty easy to switch. He reached up and changed the settings on his hearing aids so it would make the sound softer. He knew everyone here, and he wanted it to be even harder for him to know who it was.

On the other side of the circle, Peggy was tying another blindfold over Thomas' eyes. He was internally freaking out. He had no idea what the hell he got himself into.

They were both led into a room, completely blinded. Alex smirked as he felt things getting pushed into his hands. They heard John's voice say, "There's a trash by the door and a bathroom door to the right of the door."

* * *

Thomas heard the door slam shut and he heard it lock. Alex struggled to hear it, but heard it very faintly. Alex cleared his throat and kicked off his heeled boots. "Right let us get down to business." The 'r' sounded harsh, and Thomas couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

Alex was familiar with this room, so he just backed up until his knees hit the bed. He set the items in his hands next to him. "Follow my voice. I'm at the bed. Supplies to my right." Alex sat down and Thomas blindly stumbled over. Alex took off his jacket and placed it on the end of the bed so he could find it later. He reached around, trying to find the other person's hand.

He found it, and pulled Thomas' hand towards himself. Thomas felt Alex's waist, and was trying to figure out what kind of shirt he was wearing. Then his hands went around the back and he paused. He could feel the strings and the tied bow Laurens had done hours before.

Thomas hesitated before gently tugging at it, letting it fall loose. Alex took a deep breath, now that he was free from the corset. He took the rest off and felt around until he put it on top of his jacket. 

Alex lay down all the way and waited. He then felt hands on his legs, going up towards the waistband of his leggings. He took a breath and shivered at the sensation. Alex felt cold air as his leggings were getting pulled down.

After he was just in his underwear, he heard rustling and then clothes dropping to the floor slowly, hesitantly, one at a time. Alex lay patiently until he felt pressure on the bed as Thomas got on. Alex immediately registered that the pressure was heavy, so it couldn't be Peggy, Eliza, or Maria.

The aroma of the other person was unknown to Alex. He felt a hand on his face before it started trailing down his body. Alex whimpered softly at the sensation. It felt soothing and soft.

Thomas mapped out the body below him with his hands. One of his hands ended up in the middle of Alex's legs. Alex pushed up against the hand and groaned.

At the sound, Thomas' breathing hitched as the reality of this set in. Then he put more pressure onto Alex's dick. The smaller man started panting and squirming. "C-...Can you hurry up-?" He asked. Thomas hesitated before blindly reaching up to feel for the waistband of the underwear.

He pulled it down slowly, and Alex lifted his hips so that Thomas could pull them off all the way. Thomas sat up, straddling Alex's hips as he put the underwear at the end of the bed. They were both completely naked now, and they were breathing heavy. 

"So we're doing this.." Thomas muttered before rolling his hips slightly. Alex softly moaned and then he softly heard a cap pop open. Thomas had opened the lube bottle given to them carefully and then felt around so he could put some on his fingers. Alex bit down his lip as he waited until he felt one of Thomas' fingers at his entrance.

The finger was pushed deeper inside of him, and Alex moaned. Thomas slowly and hesitated again before he started puling out his finger and pushing it back in. After a bit, Thomas pushed a second finger inside. Alex started biting his lip harder as Thomas started to scissor Alex's entrance. Alex started pushing against Thomas' fingers. Soon Thomas; fingers were pulled out of Alex and Alex groaned in annoyance before he heard the lid of the lube gently pop open again. He heard a ripping noise and then just waited silently.

Thomas carefully unwrapped the condom and put it on before putting generous amounts of lube onto his cock before feeling down Alex's body again, trying to get into position. After making sure he was lined up, he gently pushed up, putting his hands on either side of Alex's head. Alex moaned loudly as Thomas went about halfway before pulling out and pushing back into him harder. Alex arched his back as Thomas continued slamming into him, breathing heavy.

Alex let out a whimper as Thomas brushed against his prostrate. Alex reached up and started digging his nails into Thomas' back. Thomas was letting out small groans as he felt a warm sensation pool in his stomach. He felt the condom getting tightly uncomfortable. Alex was moaning and whimpering as he could feel close to release himself.

Thomas came in the condom before pulling out. Alex made a confused noise before he felt breath on his dick. His breath hitched as Thomas put his mouth on him. Before he lost his nerve, Thomas went down as far as he could, sucking before pulling back up. Alex could feel himself tighten up before he came into the other man's mouth.

After they had both finished, Thomas stood and tied off the condom and then got off of Alex. He felt around with his feet trying to find his clothes. He quickly got dressed and he could hear the other boy rummaging around to get dressed. He felt around for the door he was told connected into a bathroom.

Alex was having trouble with his clothes. He just put the corset on loosely without tying it and out his jacket on over it. He would ask Angelica to help him afterwards. He pulled up his leggings and then waited by the door. Thomas stumbled and then he knocked on the dooor. "U-Uh-can we get out now?" He asked.

They both heard the door unlock and swing open. Peggy took Thomas' hand and John led Alex. They were sat down in the circle again. Before they had their blindfolds taken off, Alex called in his accent, "Hey, can Angie help me here?" 

He felt someone shift towards him, and he shrugged off his jacket to show her what he needed done. He felt someone's gentle and long fingers start threading and tying the corset again. Then he pulled the jacket back, and then the blindfold was taken off.

"Just so you guys know, whoever you are- No, you won't ever be told by us who you just had sex with." John stated, smirking. "Now, is anyone hungry?"

* * *

"Thomas, I can't tell you!" James exclaimed, laughing hysterically as they drove home.

"And I thought we were best friends...asshole." Thomas muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a part two of them finding out- so here it is!

The next morning, Alex was walking around campus looking for Eliza. He saw Jefferson and Madison from afar and heard part of their conversation. Alex turned up his hearing aids.

"James, please? I just want to know who I was having sex with last night..." Jefferson said, exasperated. Madison laughed at him. "It's part of the game...I can't tell you!" 

Alex froze and his face flushed. He hurried past them before he could be noticed. He quickly found Eliza. "I-...Jefferson?" He started rambling about how they should have told him. Eliza was watching with amusement, trying not to burst out laughing. "How'd ya find out, Lex?"

"SO ITS TRUE?!" Alex roared. Eliza burst into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, it-it's true..H-How'd you f-find out?" 

"I overheard a conversation between Jefferson and Madison. I swear to fucking god..."

* * *

Alex walked up to Thomas before class and tapped him on the shoulder. Thomas looked up at him, with a bored face. "Yes, Hamilton?"

Alex leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I guess now the only person I haven't slept with is Madison, huh?" He pulled back and watched what he said take effect.

Thomas started mouthing wordlessly and his face flushed red. "I-I uh..uhm.."

He looked down at his desk, embarrassed. "Bye Jefferson! By the way...You're not so bad in bed, y'know."

"Fuck off Hamilton."


End file.
